Ritual of Daight
by Sayo chan
Summary: A deadly ritual to summon Daight, a dragon, and wipe out the human race, well over 1,000 years had passed since its last attempt. Now, the ceremony is being attempted again... with Daight as a 13 year old prank loving boy named Fenrir?!
1. Default Chapter

"Fenrir! Get your butt back here!"  
  
That one single voice echoed throughout the desolate hallways of the mansion, the pictures on the walls shaking with the force and the chandelier in the entrance hall seemed to waver and prepare to fall, but kept its place. Down those winding stairs came the sound of footsteps, then the harsh thunk of a body tumbling down the steps. The person came to a steady halt when they hit the level ground, rolling forward until they were on their back. The person sat up and rubbed their head, it was a young boy, no older then 12 or 13 with jet black hair and golden eyes, his hair rather messy due to the fact that he just fell down the stairs. Around his kneck he wore a pair of silver goggles, he always preferred them around his kneck then on his head. He wore a black and white zip up sweater, the black collar pulled up to his chin, the shirt itself hanging loosely on him. With this, he wore a pair of black cargo shorts, these just as baggy as his shirt was, a chain rattling against the floor that had been attached to the side of his pants, along with suspenders that were meant to hold his pants up but he let them hang down. On his feet were a pair of black, silver and white sneakers, his black socks bunched up around his ankles.   
  
It seemed he couldn't remember why he was at the bottom of the steps, when the bellowing voice echoed out again, "FENRIR!" it shrieked, when footsteps filled the upstairs halls. The boy, Fenrir, panicked and arose, remembering now what was going on as he dashed for the door, pulling on the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Its.. locked?!" he grumbled in a sweet voice, but the grumbling made it come out more deep. He tried for the lock, fumbling with the latches until everything was unlocked as he pulled at the handle again. Fenrir`s expression turned happy as he heard the soft answering click of the door opening, light pouring into the hall and reflecting against the chandeliers mirrored shell and hitting the floor and walls in a rainbow of brilliant colors. The footsteps now had a form, standing at the top of the steps. The figure waved their fist around and began going down the steps as fast as they could. Fenrir gave them one final glance and dashed out the doorway, laughing in glee at his own escape as he shut the door with a loud boom behind him.  
  
The door opened again and a girl stepped outside, wearing a white and cherry blossom pink dress that ended at the ankles. Her hair was curled into golden locks, her baby blue eyes narrowed at his retreating back in anger, "I`ll tell Tsuki-san what you did, Fenrir!" she yelled after him.  
  
Fenrir continued to run as he looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out with a slight wink, "Ha!" he laughed, "You wouldn't because well… just because!" he told her. "See ya later Sakura!" Fenrir called out, waving his hand as if nothing happened and turned back to ahead of him to a large bordering home. An orphanage and school called, Draconis.  
  
The name Draconis came from something years and years before, well at least a couple thousand. The school was so old, no one even bothered questioning the name, Fenrir guessed the teachers and caretakers didn't know either. All except for the mysterious headmaster Rocanis who never showed himself to anyone, not even the teachers. The school had been renovated at least three years ago, everything new now. Fenrir didn't know what to compare it to, he arrived three years afterwards and all he saw were clean and shiny hallways and well kempt dorms. Fenrir didn't know why he was at Draconis, he had woken up in the back of a truck with a bunch of other kids. He asked them where they were going and they said "a new home dummy.". Fenrir couldn't remember anything about himself besides his name, so he just left the subject alone, but he did ask about where he came from. The kids just told him that someone had stopped the truck on the road and a man in a black coat loaded him on. This too, Fenrir ignored as it didn't seem to matter.  
  
The girl, Sakura had retreated back into her mansion. She was about his age really, but rather snotty and stuck up and not that easy to get along with. She wasn't an orphan like Fenrir, but she visited Draconis from time to time to say hello or get some classes from the teachers.   
  
Fenrir knew she wouldn't tell on him for what he did, she wasn't that mean…  
  
…he was wrong.  
  
A mere 5 minutes within Draconis and he had been sent to the headmistresses office, Tsuki, better known as Tsuki-san. She wasn't much of a headmistress, no way related to the headmaster Rocanis. Everyone just knew her and respected her more then the other teachers. This gave her more authority then anyone else due to Rocanis`s strange way of evading any responsibility for the well being of the students.   
  
Fenrir stood inside her office, his head lowered and his eyes downcast to the floor. In his mind he cursed Sakura for being a snitch, vowing to get revenge on her. He held his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his spot for a few minutes, Tsuki flipping through various papers.  
  
Finally, she looked up, her gray eyes rather frustrated and her dark red hair a slight mess, which she quickly fixed as she sat up straight in her nice leather chair. Fenrir knew she loved that chair, he himself had snuck a try at sitting in it and the orphan had to admit, it was very comfortable. Tsuki adjusted her glasses and placed her hands on the table, folded neatly, she was rather a perfectionist. She wore a clean and ironed blue dress suit and white blouse, her blue high heels clicking on the tiled floor as she shifted herself a bit as she gave Fenrir a searching gaze. Finally, she sighed heavily and spoke.   
"  
Fenrir Fenrir Fenrir…" she repeated, shaking her head.  
  
He looked up when she said his name the first time, Fenrir didn't speak, he was afraid what he might say would get him into deeper trouble. His mouth always did.  
  
"…what is this? The fifth time in three weeks that Sakura has reported you causing trouble at her house! It was…" she picked up a thick packet and flipped to the second page, "…you playing on her chandelier and nearly breaking it, you convincing her that she could fly and causing her to jump out the window. Good thing her father caught her in time… you breaking the head off of half her dolls, you playing War with her and beating her over the head with a stick, and NOW…" Tsuki breathed, she had said all that quite fast, "…now you set fire to her closet, taking out half of her dresses when we specifically told you NOT to take those matches from the Science lab!" by now Fenrir was shifting uncomfortably where he stood. He didn't mean any of those things, they were all on accident.  
  
"Tell me Fenrir…" the head mistress began. "…why do you do such things?"  
  
This was his chance to redeem himself for a while, it was finally his turn to speak, "I didn't mean too! They were on accident!"  
  
Tsuki held her head and shook it, her frustration returning, "No no no… oh well. I guess it cannot be helped for the time being. You are free to go…" Fenrir turned to leave but she stopped him again, "But Fenrir. You are not allowed to go to the mansion for a week. Understood?"  
  
Fenrir nearly fell over as he turned to retort, but thought better of it, knowing he could get in even more trouble if he were to talk back. He nodded silently and stalked out of her office and closed the door behind him, sighing. He looked back up and down the hallway to his left, then to his right. Down the right were the dorms and the left had the classrooms, offices and cafeteria/kitchen. His face, once gloomy and melancholy now broke into a grin as he began to silently sprint down the left hallway. Fenrir looked into various classrooms, always ducking underneath the windows on the doorways but when he did look in, he nearly laughed. Today he had no classes, everyones scheduling was different and had certain classes certain days. Today was Wednesday, one of his free days. Fenrir shook his head, remembering his current goal as he sprinted down the hallway again, still doing his duck and run routine when a teacher made their way to the door if he made a sound.   
  
He came upon a pair of large brown double doors, smeared with hand and finger prints due to the students rush to get something to eat. Fenrir pushed the door open, his sweaty palms leaving his own mark on the door as he slipped in. The cafeteria was huge, almost the size of a football field due to the number of students who came in waves. The tables were set into rows throughout the cafeteria, some other orphans were in there, not many though. Some were using the tables as rails to try some grinding on their skateboards or roller blades, while others were doing the homework they had for classes that they wanted to get out of the way. Some people were sitting around and talking, some were typing on their laptop while others were eating. The teachers and caretakers didn't eat with the students, they hid in the teachers lounge to avoid having their arm being mistaken for a chicken wing.   
  
Fenrir watched as a boy he had never spoken too, at least 17, tried a trick with his skateboard, only crashing to the ground when he lost his balance. The orphan nearly laughed and went over to the kitchen and stuck his head inside the door, the serving windows were closed.  
The moment he looked in, the sweet smells of fresh baked bread, smashed potatoes and other foods that he would give anything to eat, filled his nose. He took a good whiff and finally decided to actually taste the food rather then smell it. "Hello?" he asked, looking back and forth. Fenrir heard voices around a metal rack of muffins, he strained to hear.  
  
"…what do you think Rocanis will do?" came a mans hoarse voice.  
  
"….be spared…I don't know…." came another mans voice, Fenrir lost some of the words over the roaring of a oven and stove at work. This only made him listen more intently.  
  
"…will rise and then what?" a woman asked.  
  
"I don't know what will happen. Just we cant let any of the students know, not even that headmistress… not anyone! I heard what I heard, and we know what we know. That's all we can run on. Listen… I don't know if we should help Ro……" a tea kettle began to whistle loudly, it caught Fenrir by surprise and left him staring at the stove, not even thinking to run.  
The three cooks rounded the corner of the rack and froze at the sight of Fenrir who turned to them and decided to act innocent, as if he heard nothing.  
  
"Wh…What are you doing here?!" fumed the cook with the hoarse voice.  
  
"Did he….?!" The woman cook stammered, her wrinkled face contorted in what seemed to be fear.   
  
The man who was the last to speak before they found Fenrir was a man decked out in muscles, he wasn't a cook obviously, he was a blacksmith or a mechanic. Something of the sort with greased back brown hair and dark eyes.   
  
"What do you want, boy?" the man asked, it seemed like his right eye was twitching.  
  
Fenrir lost his words in his throat and couldn't say anything. First they were talking about really weird things he didn't understand and now theres a strange man here that Fenrir had never seen. The man grabbed the orphan by his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen, the kids outside taking no notice.  
  
"Well?!" the man asked.  
  
The cook with the hoarse voice reached into his pocket and pulled out gold spectacles and peered at Fenrir, "Oh! I know who this lad is. Fenrir my boy! Why didn't you say anything to let me know it was you?" the old man chuckled.  
  
The greasy mechanic looked to the old cook, Fenrir now recognized him as Old Man Hikokano, he was always the one who gave Fenrir his meals and if he was hungry and on his free days, the Old Man would give him his snacks. "Old Man! I didn't recognize you without your glasses!" the orphan pointed out. The mechanic seemed to ease a bit, but he was still rather aggravated, "Wait! Boy, what do you want?" Hikokano held up a wrinkled hand to silence the man, "I know what he wants… food. Right, Fenrir?"  
  
Fenrir nodded and laughed nervously, "Yep, you read me!"  
  
The old man went over to a rack and came back with a brown bag, "Already made."  
  
"Um…" he took the bag and looked nervously to the greasy man, who was now glaring at Fenrir with an unseen hatred, but he could sense it.  
  
"Oh, this is Kyu, a mechanic and blacksmith from town. He just dropped by to give us some news, that's all. No need to fret." The old man nodded politely.  
  
The wrinkled woman was Fela, now he remembered. He barely ever saw her because she did the cooking, he only saw her one day when Tsuki called for her. She smiled politely as well, Fenrir had complimented her cooking before and she had been kind to him ever since.  
  
Kyu was not as kind, "You didn't hear us, did you boy?" he raged.  
  
Fenrir shook his head and lied, "No… I just got here when the tea kettle started…"  
  
"I`m sorry Fenrir lad, but may we ask you to leave? We need to speak of something for our ears only. I`ll see you later and on your next free day."  
  
Fenrir nodded and made his way out the door, Kyu glaring after him in a continuous rage that never seemed to pass.   
  
He made his way to a table that was void of any people, facing away from the kitchen as he sat down and watched as another orphan messed up on their trick and crashed again. He reached into the bag and pulled out a sandwhich, ham and cheese with tomatoes, it was as plain as day. As he bit into it, he wondered what it was that Kyu, Old Man and Fela were talking about but it was really none of his concern so he ignored it completely and took another bite.   
  
Suddenly, someone reached over his shoulder and took his sandwhich from him and left him with empty hands. Fenrir turned to see Denki, better known as Den, finishing off his sandwhich. Den was a tall 18 year old with sandy brown hair and drooping violet eyes. His hair was always parted off to the side, he was in need of a haircut, at least a trim as his hair grew longer. It wasn't long, but he had so much hair he needed a trim and badly. He wore a black school uniform, Den wasn't always an orphan, he once went to a public school but his parents died when he was 14 and he was shipped off to Draconis, always wearing his school uniform in rememberance. Den acted like a leader all the time, he was good at it too. He could convince people to do anything and usually knew what was best.   
  
Den reached down and ruffled Fenrirs head, making his hair even more unkempt then it had been with a grin, ever since Fenrir had come to Draconis, Den had acted as his big brother. "So Fenrir, heard you got into trouble at Sakura`s again?" he didn't need to ask, he already knew. Fenrir nodded with a nervous chuckle, "Yeah… I accidentally lit her closet on fire and half her dresses are ruined. I`m not allowed back at the mansion for a week now."  
  
"She had it coming to her! I mean… she acts like shes the high ruler of everything…" Den started walking around, swinging his hips around and acting prissy and doing his best impersonation of Sakura, "and those really colorful and big dresses… and throwing her money and weight around! I don't see why you always went over there… but I do like the pranks and stuff!" the older one pointed out as soon as he stopped his impressions. "Why did you go over there?"  
  
Fenrir shrugged, with a toothy grin, "Good food, big house… who wouldn't?"  
  
"You make a good point there my friend." Den dropped himself down into a chair next to his friend and yawned. "I`m gonna go to the Dojo, wanna come?" Den asked curiously and gestured around, "Sure is better then sitting around here, right?" the younger one nodded in agreement, "Ok. Maybe we`ll be able to watch a duel or somethin`!" they both arose and walked out of the cafeteria, laughing about all the pranks Fenrir had pulled at Sakuras house. In the window of the kitchen, Kyu looked through and after Fenrir and Den, his dark eyes narrowed as he turned to Fela and Hikokano. "Whos the boy?" he questioned them. "That's Fenrir Wraith. Just another orphan lad." The old man nodded at his own answer.  
  
"When did he get here to Draconis?"  
  
"Hm… about a year ago right after we renovated the buildings." Fela answered.  
  
"Where is he from?"  
  
"We`re not sure. According to the driver, a man had stopped the truck near the Drahun Forest and loaded Fenrir on. All the driver got out of the man was the boys name and age, then the man left. Why you asking Kyu?" Hikokano wondered with a curious glance.  
  
Kyu shook his head, "No reason… how old is he now?"  
  
Fela and Hikokano exchanged looks and turned back to Kyu, "He`ll be 13…"  
  
The man`s eyes widened as if in utter shock or utter horror, "What?!" he bellowed.  
  
"Whats the problem?" they had recoiled slightly at the tone in the blacksmiths voice.  
  
"…you both don't remember the Ritual of Daight Legend?"  
  
"Ritual of Dai… oh dear…" Fela shuddered.  
  
"It must be my old age, my memory isnt what it used to be… I`m sorry but I do not recall…" Hikokano admitted, looking from one to the other.  
  
"The Ritual Of Daight, the ancient ceremony that had been last been practiced one thousand years before now. It is meant to awaken the famed Daight Dragon, Daight in the ancient tongue meaning Blood and Shadows. The 'Blood Dragon' was supposed to cleanse the planet by killing all humans and restore the Dragons of the world. The people who performed this ritual, were the Dragonians who believed the humans were the reason why their race was so cursed. The ceremony must be done when the sun and moon are one. It had been done already, but some humans did survive… as did the Daight Dragon. Now do you remember? And the OTHER half of the legend?"  
  
Hikokano and Fela were both in horror now, they did rememeber and they knew what it meant… all of it. 


	2. First Sign

Fenrir and Den raced across the field that seperated Draconis from the Dojo, although Den was taller, Fenrir was more agile and light as he was ahead of his friend. As he ran, Fenrir looked to the East and past a small ditch and a small valley to see the nearest town that was right before the Drahun Forest. Fenrir always wanted to go the town, but he never got premission to go because he was always to little to go on his own or with anyone else. Maybe this year he`ll be allowed to go with Den maybe. Instead of getting to the door, Fenrir had been so busy marvelling at the town, he lost his path and went straight into the wall, staggering backwards from the force. Den stopped running and went over to Fenrir who was sitting on the ground, rubbing his nose.  
  
"You should watch where your going!" the older one laughed.  
  
"I know I know… owie… it hurts!" he complained.  
  
Den offered his hand to Fenrir to help him up, the boy accepted it and got back up, his nose slightly red from the run in with the wall but he was fine. They went to the large teke sliding doors and both pushed one of the doors open and stepped inside, the doors sliding shut behind them with a soft click as the doors locked until they were meant to be opened. Through an empty entrance hall, they found no one, nothing or any sign of life. Even the small cafeteria was empty and void of all life, which was very strange as not even Mako was there, a pudgy 15 year old boy who spent his time eating.   
  
"Hey… Fenrir…" Den began but Fenrir was ahead of him.  
  
"The Dojo`s empty… everyone is gone…"  
  
The Dojo was usually always in use, if someone were to have signed up for anything to do with fighting, all other classes are canceled out and the orphan must devote their life to the training. To see it empty was a bad sign. They started for the exit again when they heard a loud grunting from behind a tapestry at the end of the cafeteria. Fenrir and Den ran around it to see a large opening leading to another hallway, the secret fighting arena few were allowed to enter. "Should we go in?" Fenrir asked his friend as they peeked around the corner and down the hallway to see a large bamboo curtain. "Well… why not? We were never told to go right?" he pointed out with a nervous chuckle. They began to tiptoe down the hallway quietly, making their way to the curtains and looked through to see what was happening.  
  
It was a tournament between the Draconis Dojo and another that they couldn't recognize. "Who`re they?" Fenrir asked. Den peered closer and nodded to himself, "It's the Drahun Dojo."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"The Drahun Dojo is on the other side of the Drahun Forest you dork! I think they`re holding some kind of tournament… yeah! Look!" Den nudged Fenrir hard in the ribs with his elbow and nodded to the far end of the arena. There was a pedestal with a large round, silver blue gem on it, "That must be the prize.." Den told himself. Fenrir felt a sharp pang of pain in his right eye, shutting it quickly and cringing slightly. His friend blinked at him curiously, "Fenrir, whats wrong?"  
  
Fenrir shook his head and opened his eye again, the pain was gone as he straightened up, "Nothing. Hey… bet you anything that gem is worth a lot…"  
  
"Hey! Fenrir! It`s the Dojo`s! We cant interfere or we`ll get stuck fighting, remember? AND they`ll probably send all the students after us to get it back."  
  
"BUT Den!"  
  
"No buts! C`mon… lets go…"   
  
"Den… you know how many meals that gem will buy in town?" Fenrir waved his arms around frantically.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"…you know how many girls will wanna go out with you if you have that gem?"  
  
Den turned back to the arena, a strange gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Fenrir grinned and nodded in agreement, a slight snicker coming from both of them at the same pace and tone. "So…" the younger one began.  
  
"Your faster then I am, so you go in and I`ll get the gem."  
  
"What?! Why you?!"  
  
"Because you dork! If you're the decoy you could run around and keep their attention while I sneak over quietly and snatch it up! I am quieter then you, ya know!"   
  
"Tch fine… but if something happens and I`m close to it, then I get to grab it, ok?"  
  
"Yeah yeah… whatever you say short stuff. Now get moving!"  
  
Fenrir was about to retort when Den came behind him and shoved him hard into the arena, causing him to tumble into the center of the ring and interrupt the two fighters. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and stared at Fenrir for a time, even Mako who had been stuffing his face full of ramen and stopped sipping up some noodles which were now dangling out of his mouth and dripping broth all over his clothes. Fenrir sat up and looked around, he could tell which were the Draconis students and the Drahun students. The ones from Draconis wore black and red with the picture of a red dragon and five moons on the back, while the Drahun wore silver and green with the picture of a green dragon and two suns on their back. Fenrir remembered that that regions symbol was the dragon. Den was already making his way around the tables of food and water that was used after a bout towards the gem. Finally someone spoke, causing Fenrir to jump.  
  
"WHAT is the meaning of this?!" cried the Drahun master.  
  
"Fenrir, what are you doing here? Your not supposed to be back here, you know that!" fumed Moro, the Draconis master.  
  
"I was…er…looking for everyone…" Fenrir arose from his spot on the floor and put his hands behind his head with a nervous glance to the Drahun men, who were all glaring at him.  
  
"Well Moro, you know the rules for the Tournament. The price for interfering?" the Drahun master declared with a sly grin.  
Moro lowered his head only slightly, not enough so he would think he won, but enough to show he was in agreement, "I am not a fool, Nii. Fenrir…" he adressed the boy who nearly jumped at his own name and turned to Moro, "…you are to fight in the tournament, that is the price."  
  
"Wha?!" The boy blinked.  
  
Compared to the Drahun warriors, Fenrir could be considered a novice as he relied on his speed to get him away from their attacks. "Now Moro, choose who the boy shall take the place of or I shall do it for you." Nii proclaimed, leaning back in his chair, he figured it would be easier to get the prize that way then a basic tournament as the one who interferes decides who should win the prize.  
  
Moro nodded to Mako who nodded back, "I choose Fenrir to take the place of Mako."  
  
Fenrir glanced quickly to Den who was already making off with the gem and around the tables. Den… you are really gonna owe me after this one… he thought to himself as he looked back to his opponent. Nii had sent out the biggest of his group, the boy towering over Fenrir at a good 6`5 while the orphan only stood at 5`4. Fenrir recoiled from his opponent, who had bad breath and even worse teeth and a head of jet black hair filled with dandruff and covered in grease. He reeked off rotten food and his armpits were in desperate need of deodarent. A gong sounded, he guessed it meant 'Go!' as the giant started for him. Panicking, he dashed off to the side to avoid him, but the giant followed right after him. Even though he was bulky and huge, this overgrown boy was almost as swift as Fenrir. The giant swung at him with his hand, but Fenrir evaded it by leaping backwards, that's when the thought struck him.  
  
This guy isnt trying to hit me… hes trying to crush me!  
  
He dodged another swing from the giant, this time one of his clawlike nails grazed his skin and drew blood from his cheek. Fenrir touched his cheek and panicked, "Wha… what the?!" he looked at his wet and red finger tips then back to the giant. Moro noticed it to as he arose from his seat, "This isnt right! The object is to defeat the opponent! Not kill them or harm then anymore then need be!"  
  
Nii burst out laughing, "When have there been such rules, Moro? I have not seen these rules anywhere! It is to late anyways, once Gyuma sets something in his mind… he follows it through." He gestures to the giant who was now swinging madly at Fenrir again. Den saw the danger but he knew if he interfered, he`d be stuck fighting to so he continued to make his way to the door.  
  
The orphan was getting tired of the evading, and he knew if he attacked it would have less then no effect on the giant as he began to breath heavily from the exhiliration he was putting out for all the dodges. He stopped and took a moment to breath without thinking about it, it was his body doing it for him. Suddenly, he felt two hands close around him and lift him into the air and began to crush him. Gasps came from only the Draconis side, the Drahun side was less then surprised.  
  
Fenrir cringed under the pressure, thinking this was his end and he knew Den was probably gone by now so he couldn't be saved unless Moro called a forfeit, which was highly doubtful. He suddenly felt his right eye hurt again, when suddenly the world was tinted red all around him and Fenrir could no longer feel the pain of his body being crushed. He coudnt see it… but the giant saw it, his right eye was now blood red while his left remained gold. The Drahun warriors and the Draconis warriors arose from their seats and stared in wonder at this sight, no one knowing what it meant.   
  
The giant suddenly froze, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his skin went ghostly pale as suddenly he fell backwards, stiff as a board and cold as ice as Fenrir came out of his grip and tumbled off of the giant and onto the ground nearby, sprawled in a heap.   
  
"I`d say it's a tie." Declared Moro.  
  
Nii couldn't help but agree solemnly as his men ran over as did Moro`s.  
  
One man checked Fenrir while another checked Gyuma. The one with Gyuman arose and sighed heavily before announcing it, "Competitor Gyuma of the Drahun Dojo… is dead."  
  
Gasps rushed throughout everyone as they looked to the limp form of Fenrir who was now being carried off to the infirmary, proving he was still alive and well. Nii, grumbling looked to the pedestal and bellowed out in fury, "THE GEM!" everyone turned except for the one carrying Fenrir who now ran through the bamboo curtains as everyone looked around. Moro glanced off in the direction of the exit, now having a pretty good idea of just why Fenrir came tumbling through those curtains before. "Damn you Moro.." the Draconis master turned to Nii whose anger was flaring, "If that boy hadnt of come in here… then that gem would still belong to at least one of us! Now its gone! Damn you AND the boy!" Nii stalked off through the curtains angrily, leaving Gyuma`s dead body in the center of the arena, no longer a stench to him… it seemed everything had been taken from the giant.  
--------------  
Fenrir awoke in the infirmary, his head aching so much it felt like his head would split in two. He couldn't remember anything after that horrible giant started crushing him-------this thought caused him to shiver in rememberance-------he looked around a few times in wonder, wondering how he got there. "Hello…?" Fenrir choked out as if he hadnt used his voice for days.  
  
Footsteps on tiled floor, basic sneakers, boots, and high heels echoed from around a white curtain that was soon drawn back, excited and startled faces looking back at him. Den, Tsuki, Kyu and Moro were there. Kyu?! Why`s he here?! I don't even know him… Fenrir thought to himself when suddenly he was caught in a storm of hugs from everyone besides Kyu.  
  
"Your alright!" Den said with a slight wink, showing he still had the gem.  
  
"Yeah… what happe…?" he was stopped by Tsuki.  
  
"What made you think about going into the arena of the dojo?!"  
  
"Uh…" she wouldn't let him finish.  
  
"It was insane for you to go back there! You could have been killed!"  
  
Moro stopped her, laughing, "But… hes still alive, correct?"  
  
Tsuki was at a loss for words now, she usually couldn't match Moro when it came to tricking anyone or anything.  
  
"I thank you for beating Gyuma… if you hadnt then one of my own students would have had to fight that monster. Although I wasn't intending for you to kill him…"  
  
"I killed him?!" Fenrir choked on his words again.  
  
"Yes… you don't remember?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"And your eyes are both the same color…" the Draconis master pondered.  
  
Fenrir looked helplessly from one to the other, "Whats going on? What`d I miss?"  
  
Kyu finally spoke from behind them, everyone turning to look at him, "Boy…Fenrir… or should I call you Daight?"  
  
Everyone didn't really understand what he meant, the Legend of Daight was only known amoung a certain number of people, himself and the older inhabitants of the world. It was an old legend that had once been used to scare children to sleep, and also just used for history but people seemed to neglect such importance and left it with the elders.  
  
"Daight… what are you talking about?" Tsuki questioned him.  
  
Kyu shook his head, "Nothing… nevermind." He would tell them later when the time was right and more was known.  
  
"Well… Fenrir, you`ve been asleep for three days! Its Saturday now!" Den proclaimed.  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yep… and…"  
  
Tsuki finished for Den, "…you both are allowed into town."  
  
Fenrir`s eyes lit up happily, Den and him grinning at the same and began to laugh, "Can we go now?" the 12 year old oprhan asked. Tsuki nodded, "Yes, if you have the strength to go there of course." Fenrir nodded and pulled away the covers, he was still wearing his regular clothes as apparently he had broken no bones. He leapt out of the bed and onto the tiled floor and put his fist into the air, "Onto the town!" they never really knew the name of the town, they just wanted to go there. "Its…Dorogan…" Moro blinked at their excitement and nearly laughed but held it in, it all just coming out in a smile. "Er… right! To Dorogan!" Den exclaimed, Fenrir following in suite. They ran out the door and down the hallway, realizing they were going the wrong way and dashing back down the other way, their fists still in the air.  
  
"So… Kyu. Whats the deal with the name Daight?" questioned Moro.  
  
Kyu paused before speaking, "The Legend of Daight… tells of the Ritual of Daight, the Dragon of Blood and Shadows who was meant to cleanse this planet…" he told them the tale he had reminded Hikokano of before, and told them what Fela and the old man had remembered. "With Daight still alive, it has gone through many lifetimes in a new form, waiting for the next ritual to awaken it. It has been exactly one thousand years since the last ritual, well it will be soon. When the moon and sun become one. Now tell me, when is the next eclipse?"  
  
They exchanged glances and thought, "Shouldn't it be on the 40th of Lominaka?"  
  
"Who is changing ages on that very day?"  
  
"…Fenrir…" Tsuki whispered.  
  
"Are you saying Fenrir is the Daight?" Moro asked.  
  
"It is possible. The Daights number is 13, as will be Fenrirs age, the last ritual was one thousand years ago on the 40th of Lominaka as is the boys birthday… and he killed a large boy without lifting a finger. Tell me, how much more proof do you need?" Kyu growled at them, spreading his arms wide.  
  
The staff members were at a loss for words, he had enougn proof, but one thing was bugging Tsuki, she had to speak up, "Then whats to come of Fenrir?"  
  
Kyu gave her a solemn glance as he let his arms fall back to his sides, "There is one fate that the boy cannot avoid… death. When the ritual comes, he will lose himself and become the Daight, Fenrir dying and the dragon taking control, or we can prevent the dragon from awakening and killing the boy off now…"  
  
"How do we know the ritual will be attempted this year? Why not in two thousand years after..?" the Draconis master questioned.  
  
"Impossible… as we speak the preparations are being made. And 1,000 is the Fatal Number, damn, what are they teaching you all when you were all in school?!" the mechanic grumbled.  
  
"Who is going to preform the ceremony?" Tsuki demanded from him.  
  
"…that I do not know. But I do know one thing… they will send men to come and retrieve the Daight, as they will want Fenrir for the ritual."  
  
"Do they need Fenrir really for the ritual?"  
  
"Not necessarily, but the ritual would prove more effective if he were there. And… they would want him there, or no one could control him, Daight needs a master to tell it what and who to destroy or it will kill everything, even the ones who preformed the ritual."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"…kill him or we try and find a way to stop the ritual." The mechanic admitted, although his choice solution was kill the kid and get it over with.  
  
"And how can we stop the ritual, may I ask?" Tsuki placed her hands on her hips and tosses her hair dark red hair back over her shoulder.   
  
"I heard that in the land of the Pheonixs, someone knows how to stop the ritual…" he began with a wistfull look. "Um… land of Pheonixs?! That's so far to the east though, we`d have to cross at least five oceans to get there! And his birthday is growing closer and closer, we`d never make it!" but Kyu shook his head at Moro, "It doesn't necessarily have to be on the 40th, that day would just give him far more power, and the summoner more authority over Daight. The days after the 40th would just give it its basic power, still enough to destroy anyone and anything. But it would be best for the summoner on the 40th, so they will send men after him without hesitation.  
  
They stood there for a moment or two, pondering about what their next move should be, when finally Tsuki spoke up, "Lets go to the Land of Pheonixs, the continent of Feon." She declared to them. They all nodded, besides Kyu who crossed his arms and looked down on them, his face drawn into a tight scowl, "Fine, but if the boy starts showing any signs of attacking us, I will be forced to kill him, understood?" they nodded solemnly, when Moro spoke again, "Wait… will Fenrir want to go to Feon?"  
  
"He has no choice, plus is is Fenrir after all, of course he`ll want to go!"  
  
"Den will probably also want to go…"  
  
"Um…" Hikokano spoke up from around the corner, he was holding a cane and putting his weight on it as he rounded the corner to look to them, "…I have a few points to make to all of you, sorry for over hearing, I did not mean too…"  
  
"What is it, old man?" everyone knew Hikokano by old man, even Moro.  
  
"You had just let the boy go to town, when Kyu himself said that the summoner would send men after Fenrir… and besides that, you would need to travel through the land between Dragons and Demons, the battle ground that killed off the Demon Dragons, where their spirits still roam. I suggest you go to town to get supplies and protect the boy, he will probably need it."  
  
They all gasped in realization and went out the door as fast as they could, running down the hallway, the old man staring after them and silently limping after them slowly, wondering if they could save the humans from the Daight. 


End file.
